Happy Endings, Or Not?
by xRosexForeverx
Summary: Sonic finally takes Amy out for a date... but suddenly, Sonic is whisked away by the torment of Eggman. Amy is quickly thrown into a world of chaos. What will become of their fate together?


**Hey! This is my first story… I hope all of you like it. It consists of Sonamy(SQUEE~), and yeah. Most of this is just a large flashback before the story actually begins, just so that you know whats going on and such, but then at the end it pulls you into the present again. Thanks for stopping by. Leave a review please~**

**Happy Endings, or Not?**

Amy lay beneath a tall slender tree, overlooking the crashing waves against the shoreline. The tide was luring itself in, and the sun was starting to descend beneath the distant horizon. She sighed in complete boredom, her hands laced together. She had just turned eighteen yesterday, and everything was going splendid. Sonic actually… asked her out on an date a few days before. It was indeed the happiest moment of her life! It seemed like it was only yesterday…

xxxxxxxxxx

"Uh… hey Ames. I just uh… wanted to say happy birthday to ya." Sonic's voice seemed edgy and extremely nervous, but it was the opposite for Amy. She had butterflies in her stomach and she seemed like she was going to burst. Sonic was talking to her? Keep the inner fan girl down now…

"What is it Sonic? Is something wrong?"She looked up into those lime green eyes, holding down her joyful screams. "Uh no. Aha, nothing's wrong I just… uh yeah. I'm sorry I'm talkin' like an idiot here…" He trailed off, his face glowing red with embarrassment. '_It's just Amy. Get a grip of yourself…'_ "Well before I make a big fool of myself, I just uh… wanted to know if you maybe… yeah… want to go… on a uh… date?" The last word sounded like it was forced, and she looked up at him. Was this real or was she going crazy?

"Sonic… are you… not kidding?" She sounded skeptical. Usually Sonic would have run from her- well that was when she was twelve. "No. I'm not… kidding." "Well then sure! I would love to…" She beamed up to him, her eyes gleaming with pure happiness. She still couldn't believe this was at all happening!

"I guess I'll swing by your place at… 6 tomorrow, k?" She nodded, gave him a hug, and skipped off like a little school girl.

Amy stood, anxiously pacing around her home, glancing towards the window with what seemed like every five seconds. '_What if he forgot? Or what if he was in a bet and forced to ask, and doesn't even show up! If it was a stupid bet, I will…' _The sound of a doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Was that seriously him? Turning her head, she glanced towards the mirror, checking herself over. She literally picked outfit out of outfit, applied make up… tried to make herself presentable before the love of her life. Hopefully he thought of her that way…

Wrapping her shaky fingers around the knob, she slowly opened the door to reveal herself. Looking up, she searched his face for his reaction. '_What was he going to think of me?'_ First it was just a casual smile but she swore she saw a hint of admiration in his eyes. As quickly as it appeared, it simply disappeared.

"Ready to go?" Amy smiled lightly, walking alongside Sonic. With a simple nod, he led them to where they were going. "Where are we going tonight?" Curiosity fluttered through her, making Amy feel as light as a feather. Amy walked, adding a bouncy hop to her steps. "It's a surprise. It wouldn't be fun if you knew where we were going." He grinned, winking at her as we continued to walk along the trail ahead.

Soon they arrived at their destination. It turned out to be an old fashioned diner, one like you would see in the 80s. A hostess approached them, took them to their seat, and told them that their waiter will arrive soon.

"Sonic… I… I just have to ask this. Why?" She looked up, deadly serious. "Why what?" He looked over, startled by the sudden question. "It's just that… you've never taken me out on an actual date. Why… now?"

He glanced around the diner, looking like he was lost in his own thoughts. Soon he grinned and jokingly said, "Oh I thought you were gonna ask that. I just… wanted to. Ya know?" Her jade eyes darted around his face. Nothing seemed like he was lying… ugh everything is so confusing now.

Eventually the waiter arrived and took their orders. They talked about the usual, Eggman's recent schemes, Tails and his new inventions… etc. '_I've decided that this has got to be the best birthday I've had...' _

After the lovely dinner, he took Amy home. Tentatively, he picked up her hand, intertwining it with his. '_This was _definitely _the best day ever!'_ They briskly walked back to her home in silence. Not the awkward kind, but the peaceful setting. Thoughts swarmed around Amy's head, consuming her with different assumptions why this was happening, or if this was honestly real or not._ 'I couldn't believe my eyes. Sonic was here. He took me to a diner. And now… he's holding my hand and walking me home!'_

They arrived at their designated spot. Sonic gave her a casual smile, opened the door, and told his goodbyes. In an instant, he was gone, the sudden rush of wind ruffling her hair, scattering it in all directions._ 'My birthday... words cannot describe this feeling!'_

xxxxxxxxxx

'_But now I'm sitting here off alone by myself. Sonic said he had another rambunctious fight with Eggman to deal with… but that was a week ago. Where was he? Was he injured, wounded, unconscious…. or dead?" _ She shook her head, knowing that that was silly talk. Sonic was alive. He simply had to be. Right?

xxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for reading it! If you would kindly give me a review and critique please, I would kindly appreciate it. I honestly want to become an author when I am older. Thanks again!**

**Rose~**


End file.
